Existing waterway switch and on-off mechanism can control the waterway to turn on and turn off, also to divert different waterway to outlet waterway to realize different water type. Traditional mechanism has two independent portions: a switch mechanism and an on-off mechanism; the switch mechanism is disposed with a switch operation element, the on-off mechanism is disposed with an on-off operation element; the external of the outlet device is disposed with two operation elements for user to operate, the appearance is not attractive, the space occupied is large, the operation is not convenient.
To solve above mentioned disadvantages, the applicant provided a solution disclosed in Chinese patent database with publishing number CN201051959U, the title is a waterway cyclic switch device, which comprises a fixing portion, a switch mechanism, a driving mechanism and an adjusting base. The fixing portion is disposed with an inlet waterway and at least two diversion waterways connected to the inlet waterway. The switch mechanism is assembled in the fixing portion and comprises a diversion plate, a first transmission mechanism and a valve shaft; the diversion plate is movable with respect to the fixing portion, the valve shaft is slidable with respect to the fixing portion, the first transmission mechanism connects the diversion plate and the valve shaft, the valve shaft slides a round to drive the diversion plate to rotate a certain angle, the diversion plate rotates to switch the diversion waterways to connect to the inlet waterway. The driving mechanism comprises a rotating shaft and a second transmission mechanism, the rotating shaft is rotatably connected to the fixing portion and rotates between an initial position and a switch position; the second transmission mechanism is connected to the valve shaft in transmission way; with the second transmission mechanism, the rotating shaft rotates to drive the valve shaft to slide. The adjusting base is rotatably disposed in the fixing portion and is coupled to the inlet waterway, the adjusting base rotates with respect to the fixing portion to realize the on-off of the inlet waterway; therein, the rotating shaft rotates between the initial position and a water stop position, the initial position is disposed at the center of the switch position and the water stop position; the rotating shaft is fixedly connected to the adjusting base, when the rotating shaft rotates between the initial position and the water stop position, the second transmission mechanism works at the same time, the rotating shaft and the valve shaft are linked; when the rotating shaft rotates between the initial position and the water stop position, the second transmission mechanism doesn't work, the rotating shaft doesn't link to the valve shaft. The rotating shaft rotates between the initial position and the switch position and resets to cyclic switch the waterways, and rotates between the initial position and the water stop position to control the on-off of the waterway, the switch and water stop functions are integrally disposed, the structure is simple. This kind of driving mechanism occupies large space that it needs further improvement.